


For You, Anything

by antivansdoitbetter



Category: Rune Factory 3: A Fantasy Harvest Moon
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, PWP, rim jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 12:09:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8666854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antivansdoitbetter/pseuds/antivansdoitbetter
Summary: Ondorus decides it's time Carlos gets spoiled.





	

Ondorus wouldn’t call himself shy about expressing his needs in the bedroom. Carlos was an attentive lover, learning what made Ondorus moan in ecstasy and making a point to do it over and over until the univir couldn’t take anymore. That being said, Ondorus had come to a realization that he rarely did anything in particular for Carlos’ sake, beside getting down on his knees to pleasure. Carlos didn’t complain, but Onodrus felt that maybe it was time to return the favor for all the times Carlos had made him come, shaking. So he picked a night he knew Carmen would be out, and made his move.

Carlos was cleaning up shop when Ondorus came in. The other man looked up from the counter and flashed him the most brilliant smile, and Ondorus felt his heart beat a little faster. He kissed Carlos from across the counter, slow and wet, As they broke apart, Carlos cleared his throat.

“So, you staying the night?” he asked, not bothering to be coy about it at all. Ondorus smiled.

“Yes, of course,” he responded. Carlos beamed.

“Alright babe, I gotta finish cleaning up, and then I’m all yours,” he said. Yes, you will be, Ondorus thought. He smiled back and shouldered his overnight pack.

“I’m going to put this in your room,” he said. “Meet you in there?”

“I’m counting down the moments,” Carlos sung, continuing his cleaning. Ondorus made his way back to his lover’s room and placed his bag on the floor. He removed his cape and placed it on a chair, rolling his shoulders. Taking a string of leather from his bag, he tied his long hair back into a high ponytail and sat on the edge of the bed and waited.

Carlos entered the room a swagger. Ondorus couldn’t help but chuckle. He stood up from the bed and wrapped his arms around Carlos’ neck, tilting his head to kiss him. It started out chaste, but as their lips quickened they threw chaste out the window, falling into a lustful clash of tongues, lips and teeth. Ondorus pulled back to catch his breath, and Carlos used the new freedon of his lips to mouth at the univir’s neck. 

“Mmh, Carlos,” Ondorus breathed. “Carlos, hold on.” He pulled Carlos off, and the other man stared at him in confusion.

“I want,” Ondorus started, “I want to...”

“You want to...?” Carlos prompted. Ondorus did his best to construct words through his clouded mind. Damn it if Carlos didn’t make it so hard to think.

“I want to make this about you. I want to make you feel good, like you do for me. And honestly,” Ondorus swallowed, “I want to bend you over that bed eat you out until you can’t remember your own name.”

Carlos was struck for a moment. Ondorus was rarely so forward.

“It’s so hot when you talk like that,” Carlos finally said. “I won’t deny your request then.” Ondorus took off his glasses and placed them on the chair on top of his coat.

“Strip,” he said. Carlos complied, pulling off his shirt and making quick work of his pants. Ondorus watched him intently, knowing how each muscle felt against his body. He shivered in anticipation.

“Get on the bed,” he commanded, and Carlos winked at him before bending over the bed, raising his perfect ass in the air. Ondorus moved behind him, kneeling down and grabbing a handful of Carlos, kneading the supple flesh, and spreading him wide. He felt Carlos shiver and Ondorus smiled to himself. He ghosted his breath over Carlos’ entrance, feeling the other man shiver again. He leaned forward and ran the flat of his tongue across Carlos’ tight hole. Carlos jumped at the sensation, gasping. Ondorus pulled back for a moment, licking his lips before running his tongue against him again. Carlos moaned as Ondorus lapped at him, twisting his tongue to tease at his entrance, before flattening it again and running it along the soft pink skin. He lost track of time as he teased, focusing on nothing but the sound of Carlos’ pleasure and the administrations of his tongue. Slowly, he pulled away.

“Stay there,” he said, shuffling through Carlos’ bedside table for the bottle of oils kept there. He smeared a bit onto his fingers before spreading Carlos open again and returning his tongue to its duty.

He speared his tongue, driving it into Carlos’ hole, and gently added a finger in time to the thrusts of his tongue. Carlos cried out, rocking his hips against Ondorus’ face, like he couldn’t get enough. He was babbling now, pleading for more, reciting Ondorus’ name like a broken prayer. Ondorus added a second finger, still working his tongue in and out of Carlos’ slowly loosening hole.

Carlos pawed at the bed sheets, his throbbing cock stuck between him and the fabric. He lost himself to the feeling of Ondorus behind him, working him open. making the most filthy noises. It was all too much, and he craved release as the friction of the bed proved to not be enough to get him off. 

“Please, Ondorus, please,” he begged. “Fuck me, I need you so bad.” Ondorus ignored his pleas, and added a third finger, as he pulled his tongue away. He fucked Carlos on his hand, nipping and sucking on the skin of his ass as Carlos continued to beg. When he was satisfied it was enough, he removed his fingers and stood.

“You look amazing like this,” he wondered, as he undressed. He left his garments on the floor and kicked them aside. Carlos looked back at him with half-lidded eyes, still clutching the bed for dear life. Ondorus took his cock in his hand and smeared a good amount of oil on it, before lining himself with Carlos’ open hole. He sank in slowly, savoring the heat around his cock as he sheathed himself deeper into the other man. 

“Ondorus,” Carlos breathed, rocking his hips against him. Ondorus chuckled, and pulled Carlos farther off the bed, so that his aching cock hung free. Carlos hissed, tightening his grip on the sheets. Ondorus rolled his hips, grinding into him. Finally, he moved, pulling back until his cock slipped out. Carlos whined, and Ondorus realigned himself pushing in again. This time there was no teasing. He started a steady pace, reaching down and grabbing Carlos’ cock and pumping in time to his thrusts. Carlos panted, moaning as each thrust brought him closer and closer to release. Ondorus picked up his pace, slamming into the other man again and again, panting heavily himself. It was always a thrill to have Carlos be the one under him, to watch his cock buried deep in his lover as he swore and moaned and writhed. Ondorus was painfully close, but he held back as best he could. This was about Carlos’ pleasure. He would be the one to come first. 

And he did, spilling his seed on the bedroom floor with a shout. Ondorus followed shortly after, gasping his climax as his hips stuttered. He slumped forward, resting on top of Carlos as they both attempted to catch their breath. He kissed the side of Carlos’ neck and slowly pulled out his softening cock, then slowly stood, leaving to the washroom to get a cloth to clean up.

Once both of them were clean, they lay in bed together, Carlos laying on Ondorus’ chest as they both drifted somewhere between asleep and awake. There was no time between them, softly floating in each others’ arms in their warm afterglow.

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted to my tumblr runeys-and-radishes
> 
> comments are always appreciated


End file.
